


Split

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, But his spirit lives on, Delinquent Harry Potter, Incomplete, Raised in America Harry Potter, death of a child, not all there Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: After being rescued from the Durley's by the authorities Harry is sent to live in America for health reasons, however at nearly 16 its time for him to make his grand return to the British wizarding community... now if only he wasn't so sanity challenged.





	Split

Nov 1, 1981

 

It was especially cold that Monday morning as Vernon prepared to go to work, the weirdness of the prior day forgotten as he surrounded himself in normalcy. It would be just before he left when a sharp rap would be heard at his door. He had no idea who on earth it could be disturbing his breakfast.

 

He would think nothing of the knocker or the weather until he was finished with his breakfast. That is until his perfectly normal wife screeched like the devil was at her door.

 

Vernon lumbered from the kitchen as quick as his bulk would carry him to figure out what the ruckus was about.

 

In the doorway was his wife and the mail man, the mail man looked to be holding what appeared to be a frost covered doll and he was glaring hatefully at his wife while they argued about the icy bundle.

 

Lumbering to a stop behind his wife he was able to get a better view of the doll, which turned out not to be a doll at all as it was giving gasping wheezing breaths.

 

“What’s going on here?” he bellowed.

 

“This man is threatening to call the police Vernon!” Petunia wailed before the mail man could open his mouth.

 

Vernons' face was purpling in anger. “On what charges!?”

 

The mail man sneered not at all afraid of the large man glaring at him. “Child endangerment and attempted murder of a child.”

 

“Absurd! My son is still sleeping in his bed.”

 

“That may be but THIS child,” he holds the baby up higher. “Was nearly frozen to death on your porch.”

 

“We don’t even know that child.” Petunia screeched.

 

The mail man gaped at the woman’s callous answer. “Know him or not he should never have been left out here ever.”

 

“How were we supposed to know there was any babies on our porch when we haven’t been outside since last eve.” Vernon spoke smugly.

 

“The milk jugs have been taken in.”

 

“What?”

 

“Proof that one of you has been outside," he stated scornfully. "Someone has already taken in the milk jugs.” Petunia froze.

 

“HOW DARE YO-” Vernon’s bellow is cut short by the arrival of squad cars and an ambulance. “What the-“

 

Paramedics and police rush up his drive, however worse yet is the neighbors looking out their windows or standing on their own porches watching.

 

Watching as paramedics gently tended to the freezing child, watching as 2 policemen ran passed him to get to his own child, watching as his wife was handcuffed and forced into the back of a squad car, and then realizing he himself was being arrested, under suspicion of child endangerment.

 

It was as he was pushed into a separate car that he came back to himself bellowing for all he was worth.

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

The doctors eventually tell the police that having survived as long as he had outside in the low temperature the area had hit the night before was a miracle; however it wasn’t without some consequences he needed to be moved to a warmer climate if they wanted the child to survive.

 

It took a team of medical experts to convince the British authorities the best place for the child would be in California.

 

And so little Harry Potter, Vernon having supplied the name when told the baby was his wife’s nephew, was headed out west to the golden state.

 

No one from the wizard world bothered to go to the Dursley’s in that time to check on the young boy, it would be years before anyone even thought of going to get the small child from the perfect cookie cutter neighborhood in which he was left.

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

Rubeus Hagrid trudged up the walkway of number 4 Privet Drive, he looked as out of place as a mouse in a snake pit. He didn’t seem to care about the people who were eyeing him; some curiously, others hostilely like he went against the very nature of their universe and were he to even notice he might just think he was exactly what they thought him to be.

 

Only he had eyes for the door he hadn’t seen in over 10 years, to the baby he carried here moments after his parents’ deaths.

 

He raised his hand and knocked loudly upon the door. There was no response so he knocked again shaking the door on its hinges.

 

“Excuse me sir.” Hagrid turned at the timid call, there was an elderly woman standing on the sidewalk a few cats around her feet. “They aren’t home son, Maxwell took his wife and kids on vacation.”

 

“Maxwell?” Hagrid asked confused. “I’m looking for the Dursleys and Harry Potter.”

 

The woman looked confused for a moment. “I don’t know any Potters, but the Dursleys were arrested years ago, I believe Mr. Dursley is living out of motels, but Mrs. Dursley is still in jail.” Hagrid’s eyes bulged.

 

“Jail? That’s impossible!”

 

“No it was in all the papers attempted murder and child endangerment the papers said, poor dear couldn’t even stay in England too sickly ya know.”

 

Hagrid couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the Dursleys weren’t here, arrested, child endangerment… Just what kind of people did Dumbledore leave little Harry with.

 

“I gotta go.” Hagrid said as he quickly strode away from the home. He needed to see Albus immediately.

 

The woman, Ms. Figg sighed, trouble was coming soon. She had been asked by Albus to watch over Harry Potter days after he left him on privet drive. Thinking back she didn’t care what he may say now that child deserved better than those Dursleys any day.

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

Albus was in a foul mood several weeks later, he had gone to see Arabella who acted like she hadn’t even known who he was, but oh he could tell she was lying and she knew he could tell he could see it all in her eyes and it made him angry but there was little he could do to the woman Minerva was there and Minerva believed the daft cow.

 

Sure Figg talked about what happened with the Dursleys, mentioned the boys who had been sent to an orphanage, talked of the prison Petunia was currently staying in, and the motel she thinks she saw Vernon staying in recently. But it wasn’t enough she had gone against his orders and he didn’t like when someone went against his orders.

 

He had no choice but to leave and begin searching for the boy through muggle means, it could take a while to find the right channels but he would eventually find the boy and bring him back and mould him properly into the perfect weapon, ready to die a hero or a martyr either worked for him it all depended on the right circumstances.

 

~

 

Unfortunately for Albus finding the right links to the boy were harder than he had anticipated, it took him over 2 years to realize the boy wasn’t even in England let alone Europe anymore, he had been sent to America.

 

America and its drastically different child service agencies…

 

3 more years pass by as he and a select group of wizards waded through the mess of American red tape and paper trails before finally finding a hint, one small clue written down as an afterthought it seemed.

 

’November 12, 1982; Orphan brought over from London, must be kept warm for medical safety.’

 

There wasn’t much more about the boy until he had gotten older it seemed he had been shipped around to several different foster homes but none kept him for long they all seemed to complain about the same things unnatural things happened when the boy was around and they wanted no part of it.

 

It was good news Albus thought, knowing the boy would be easy to grab now, until he got to the last entry:

 

‘August 9, 1992; Several orphans missing, rumors around the orphanage state the ringleader in the disappearance of, at last check, 5 children was HJP.’

 

A minor set back he realized, he knew the general area of where the boy could be but the area itself was immense; he would need to call in assistance from trusted people.

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

Ah-Choo

 

“Pardon.”

 

“Everything alright Harry?”

 

“It’s almost time.” Harry said as he turned towards his number one, Harley, they had been together at the orphanage and when Harry decided he was tired of the place Harley had come with. However both knew that wasn’t the only reason Harley stuck with him.

 

It had been a shock for Harley at the time but was a testament to how much he cared for Harry he had stayed with him. They had been out in the orphanages small courtyard watching the people and cars drive passed never even looking towards them. Everything had been silent until shots rang out not far from where they were.

 

Other children began heading back inside intent on keeping out of trouble however Harry and Harley stayed put, until a stray bullet sunk deep into Harley’s chest. It seemed like slow motion to Harry as he turned wide frightened eyes on his best friend as he gave a hacking gasp before falling back dead.

 

It was in that moment Harry’s psyche broke and a new life began, in a flash Harry moved from the courtyard to the parking lot battlefield and with a cry of rage shattered all glass within a mile radius. He ran through the ranks of gangsters easily killing them all in his anger.

 

It was as he turned on an innocent bystander that a ghostly hand rest on his shoulder. “Enough Harry.” And Harry snapped back into reality again. There was Harley smiling kindly at him as he always had only now more transparent.

 

“Har-“

 

“Shh you need to get back to the orphanage… then we can talk.”

 

Harry figured if he could make it here instantly he can make it there the same way, so with a loud crack he appeared back in the courtyard, Harley’s body still lay cold on the pavement. With a wail of anguish Harry attracted the attention of staff. Harry was taken to the hospital for shock while Harley was taken to the morgue.

 

The next morning Harry returned to the orphanage depressed and lonely. “Do not worry so James.” Harry spun quickly to snap at whoever called him James but the room was empty. “You always did miss the small things.” a familiar voice joked.

 

This time there was more than empty space, Harley was there!

 

“Harley!” Harry cried out.

 

“Shh, Harry,” Harley chided kindly. “No you aren’t seeing things, I am dead but I had no wish to see you left alone, great things lie ahead of you Harry, great things. However there are also terrible things and people who sacrifice more for so called purity than another would sacrifice for evil.”

 

Harry eyed Harley tearfully for a few moments. “What must I do?”

 

Harley smiled sadly. “Everything.”

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

Severus Snape was not a happy man at the best of times but gallivanting around Los Angeles during his break from idiotic children to find the missing brat of a man he has always hated put him in a black mood. Sources claimed the boy stayed near the ocean, at his preferred hang out spot; a small dingy burger shack.

 

It took little over an hour to find the right dingy shack but Severus was positive this was the one, there were many teenagers scattered around the tables, they wore baggy clothes and dark makeup some of the boys wore tight undershirts others had no shirts at all or they too were baggy hanging from their thin frames.

 

'Children of the street' their look screamed to Severus.

 

Beside him Albus walked calmly towards what could easily be the largest group of children there, he could see what drew Albus too it there was an aura of power radiating from the group.

 

It grew eerily silent around them as they stopped before the table.

 

“Can I help you?” a scarred boy asked grinning maniacally. His hair seemed to stand on end much like a cats did when trying to intimidate a possible threat.

 

“I’m sure you can dear boy,” Albus began eyes twinkling merrily. “I'm looking for a boy-” He was cut off by insults and slurs on his character.

 

“I don’t think so man, we don’t take that kind of person round here.” Came from a large bull like teen sitting to the right of the scarred boy.

 

Albus looked dumbstruck. “Pardon?”

 

“I think that’s your cue to leave old man.” The scarred boy said grin twisting higher.

 

‘Jamie, calm yourself these are the people I mentioned.’ Severus gaped as a nearly opaque ghost appeared beside the scarred one, Jamie.

 

The group of teens turned almost as one towards the boy. “So the day has finally come for us to leave here.”

 

“Boss?” the burly teen said questioningly.

 

“Harley mentioned these people before.” He answered.

 

“So soon?” An orange haired girl asked.

 

“Needs must Tabby, besides everyone knew it would be happening soon. Harley told us last night he suspected today would be it.”

 

“But…”

 

Jamie’s hard gaze landed on the girl. “Do you doubt what Harley says?”

 

“No!” she reassured quickly. “Its just I-”

 

“Enough Tabs.” The burly teen said pulling the girl back.

 

Jamie turned a shrewd glare towards the two older wizards. “I will go on only one condition.”

 

“Oh?” Albus asks kindly.

 

“I will go because I must however I will say this to you now, I don’t care what power you think you may have over me forget about it I live how I wish and where I wish, as a gesture of good will Ill tell you now Harley is my closest friend and while he may no longer be counted among the living he is more valuable to me than any of you and he will be there with me every step of the way. I have little interest in your school save whatever information I may acquire from it.”

 

“Listen here boy you are only here by some twist of fate gone wrong, your life means bunk to me and I will drag you back to England by your short hairs if I must, no manner of threats or  drivel will stop me.” standing nose to nose with the boy Severus' glare was glacial.

 

Jamie raised a challenging brow. “Oi, Harlz ya shoulda told me there would be a challenge comin’ for me!”

 

The ghost floated over towards Severus and Jamie, “Sorry Harry I didn’t realize he would be here too…” at the mention of the name Harry the people around the table seemed to freeze slowing inching back.

 

“A challenge from you, hardly.” Severus snorted disdainfully.

 

A wide not quite sane looking grin stole over the boys face. “Feisty too, just how I like my prey!” He licked his lips obscenely.

 

Severus sneered. “Only fools have ever thought I could be anything close to prey, boy.”

 

Harry laughs wildly. “Old man, I will go on the things Jamie mention and would like to add that I would accept none but this man as the only instructor Ill need.”

 

Severus snarls. Albus reluctantly agrees knowing they needed Harry James Potter if they had any chance against the dark lord.

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~

 

It takes little time for everything to be set up to return to Hogwarts, and soon Harry James Potter is standing on the outskirts of the school eyeing the tremendous castle and grounds.

 

“Yo, what names do I even call you people?” Harry asks seemingly unimpressed by the large castle.

 

“I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, since you have little desire to attend classes as a student you may call me Albus.” But Harry was no longer listening to him and was instead following Severus as he stalked quickly towards the school.

 

“Ah come on what’s your name my salty prey?”

 

Severus growls at the boy who only laughs it off. “If you must call me anything its Professor Snape.” He grinds out.

 

“My word Severus is that him?” Minerva Mcgonagall asks as she hurries out of the school.

 

Severus sighs in agitation as he glares over at Potter to see him smirking widely. “I think Sev’ll do just fine.”

 

Severus ignores Minerva storming through the door towards his rooms, the boy following behind him hands behind his head.

 

Minerva looks back at Albus confused. “Yes that’s him… it seems life changed him in many ways.”

 

“Not as much as you would think.”

 

“Who’s there?” Minerva calls out wand in hand in seconds.

 

“Calm yourself Minerva its just one of his friends.”

 

“I have a name ya know, its Harley.” Harley appears before the two wizened mages.

 

“How?” Albus shrugs.

 

“How is a stupid question, obviously I'm dead, jeez, as for how do I travel such distances between the place I died and where I haunt its simple really, I do not haunt a building, I haunt Harry.”

 

Albus sighs, “Tell me about the boy?”

 

Harley shrugs. “Harry was sitting beside me when I was killed, it was a stray bullet from a gang fight going on not far from the orphanage, after it hit me Harry became enraged he used magic to travel from the orphanage to the gang site, he took out both sides in his grief, I was able to talk him back to the orphanage, however the trauma caused a split to occur in his mind, creating dual personalities, I'm sure you noticed them Albus, Jamie the calm rational side and Harry the vulgar untamed side. Jamie is aware of both sides and can usually subdue the Harry personality but it’s not safe for him since Harry is the original and Jamie was his defense mechanism….”

 

Minerva looked shocked, and Albus very grave. “He split his soul…”

 

Harley rolled his eyes. “You’re much dumber than I thought.” Albus looks surprised. “His soul didn’t split, his mind has, though the cause is not from himself there is a crease or more like a fold that is being manipulated by part of another person’s soul.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Dead I may be but my soul lives on, had I lived to age 11 I would have receive an offer to attend Sacramento Academy of Sorcery, I knew I would die that day however unlike many seers I could read both sides of the coin, to choose the better outcome. And though I may be dead it has far from weakened my gift it has made me stronger.”

 

~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~Hp~


End file.
